


Love Her From Afar

by randomtwistedlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomtwistedlife/pseuds/randomtwistedlife
Summary: Draco has been in love with his best friend for as long as he can remember. But the question is, is he going to tell her and, does she feel the same?





	1. Chapter 1

Her yellow dress was a stark comparison to the boy’s black clothes. Her hair, today in curls, was pinned in a bun but there were a few loose strands falling on her face. Her hands on the boy’s shoulder and his on her waist made Draco’s stomach churn. Her eyes lit up and she let out a laugh at something that the boy whispered in her ear. He couldn’t take it anymore. He turned away from the scene of the happy couple only to be met with Blaise Zabini.

“What happened to your face, Malfoy? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Blaise said sitting next to Draco.

He looked behind Draco and nodded his head in understanding.

“Ah! I see. Your  _best friend_  has ditched you for that Durmstrang lad, hasn’t she?” Blaise smirked. “I mean, she looks happy. She has been laughing since she came here. I think she really likes the lad.” Draco felt like punching Zabini and his smirk meant that he knew it.

“You must be really happy for her. Since, you know, she’s your  _best friend_.”

Draco glared at his housemate.

Zabini’s smirk grew bigger, if it was possible. “Oh, look who’s coming over here.” Draco turned around to see (Y/N) making her way towards them with the Durmstrang lad on her heels.

Her smile was contagious. And that smile was directed to _him_. “Hello, boys. This is Zeke.” She said nodding towards her date.

Draco snorted. What kind of name was that? 

  
He acknowledged Zeke with a nod while Blaise pat his back like the two happened to be long lost pals.

“Zeke, my mate, how do you find Hogwarts?” asked Zabini.  _Mate?_  Blaise did not even know his mate’s name ten seconds ago.

“Well, my experience here so far has been incredible.” he responded moving his arm towards (Y/N)’s waist causing a rosy tint to appear on her cheeks.

Something dropped in Draco’s stomach. He clenched his jaw and tried to control the bitter feeling mixed with anger rising inside him.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t it be when you and (Y/N) have been at each others side as if stuck with glue?” grunted Draco.

(Y/N) looked at him with a confused expression making her eyebrows scrunch up which melted his heart. She had him wrapped around her finger and she had no clue.

She opened her mouth to say something but before she could get a chance Zeke dragged her off for another dance. Seeing them laughing and gliding on the floor broke Draco’s heart.

He was the Slytherin Prince.

He didn’t get jealous of others.

But right now he would give anything to take Zeke’s place.

“Quite a couple, aren’t they?” Zabini pondered out loud with an innocent look on his face.

He was aggravating Draco on purpose. He knew it. Blaise Zabini knew that Draco was in love with his best friend. So why couldn’t (Y/N) know it too? Because Draco was a coward. He would rather be by your side and see you be happy with some other guy than confess his feelings and lose you.

(Y/N) was the closest person to him but he could only love her from afar.


	2. Chapter 2

You had been running around the entire school in search of your best friend. Not being able to find him anywhere you started making your way to the Slytherin common room in the Dungeons. You had never been here before but Draco had confided in you its location. Reaching your limit with his weird behaviour of avoiding you, you whispered the password.

                                                                   …….

_You rushed into the gardens on seeing Draco lying on the ground soaking in the winter sun. Days had gone by without you two being able to spend time together; either he would be busy with his Quidditch practice or you with Zeke._

_Draco opened his eyes when his face got blocked from the sun. He was met with your smiling face.  You sat down while he sat up._

_“Hey Draco! Haven’t seen you in a while.” you exclaimed._

_“Why would you? You have Zeke these days.” he quipped and went on to gaze around at the students milling around._

_You frowned. “But that doesn’t make it okay not being able to hang around with my best friend.”  Calling him that was excruciating. But that was all that they were- best friends. Nothing less, nothing more.  Was it wrong of her to want otherwise?_

_He closed his eyes as if trying to control himself._

_“Draco?” you questioned, worried. Was he angry with you?_

_Suddenly he opened his eyes and stood up. He rubbed off the grass stuck to his uniform and said,”I was supposed to meet Zabini in the common room ten minutes ago. I need to go.”_

_You nodded and let him ago. He was lying._

_You knew that because you were with Blaise in the library for the past hour and he had made no mention of meeting Draco._

                                                                   ……..

The wall gave way to a huge room in which stood Draco Malfoy.

You marched right upto him, crossed your arms and stated,”You have been avoiding me.”

He froze and looked away.

Looking at him made all your confidence leave your body. “Why? Tell me so I can make it right. I don’t know what went wrong.”you begged.

That made him look straight at you. “That is the problem (Y/N). You don’t know anything!” he shouted.

Taken by surprise, you took a step back.

“Just leave me alone.”

That was the last straw. You couldn’t take it anymore. A lone tear rolled down your cheek.

“But I need you.”you croaked.

His face softened. “(Y/N)..”he started but you turned around and ran out of the room.

While running up the stairs someone grabbed your arm which made you stop.

You turned around to see Draco with your wrist being held by his hand.

“Draco, let me go.”you whispered.

“I can’t.”

You searched his face for any sign of what he was feeling. Since he was on the bottom steps, he was a head shorter than you.

“I have been trying to let go, to let go of my feelings but I can’t (Y/N). I have seen you with Zeke. You look happy with him. He makes you laugh. I know I should value your choice and I do. But I cant help it.  _I am in love with you (Y/N) (Y/L/N)_.” he breathed out.

Your lips parted in shock. You had expected him to tell you what was wrong and instead he made you the happiest you have ever been.

“I understand if you don’t feel the same way but I just needed to tell you. And if..”you shut him up by planting your lips on his.

He placed his hands on your waist and edged you down, pulling you into the kiss.

Unfortunately, you had to cut the kiss short for your need of air.

“If thats how you’re going to shut me up, I won’t ever stop talking.”

You giggled,”You are Draco Malfoy. You never stop talking.”

“Looks like you found the solution.”he smirked.

There was the Draco you knew; your Draco.


End file.
